


Darling

by superbcandyangel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Canon Era, Fluff and Smut, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Power Bottom Jefferson, Top Madison, Topping from the Bottom, implied misuse of towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbcandyangel/pseuds/superbcandyangel
Summary: There were a few choice phrases he was more than tempted to respond with, the most worthy contender being, "Thomas, I swear to god."But he didn't say that, nor did he say anything else at all intelligible. What he did manage to do was let out a pathetic whine behind the gag so lovingly tied into his mouth.AKA Towels and How Not to Use Them





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was originally going to be a series of drabbles but the characters really didn't like that idea I guess so the scenes ended up interweaving into something of a complete story. enjoy! xx

James Madison prided himself on his work ethic. Papers and quills and ink splotches sprawled across his desk in a sort of organized chaos, in which they bartered productivity for neatness. Rain rattled the window in its pane — it would be a convenient partner in his claim of having been trapped indoors, should anyone ask. It was the perfect environment to get some work done. Only one thing could distract him now–

"Jemmy, darling?"

Right on time.

He sighed. "Yes, Thomas?"

Jefferson closed the door quickly and with some indignant force, his breathing heavy. Likely from rushing to get inside once it started raining, James thought. He glanced up from his parchment to see Thomas sopping wet, leaning against the doorframe.

"Would you happen to have a towel? I'm just about soaked through."

Already getting up, Madison hurried to the linen closet and returned with a selection, of assorted sizes and textures. Jefferson chuckled at this. He cocked his head fondly and, in one swift motion, promptly covered it with the first of the stack.

Biting back a laugh, but not caring to withhold a grin, James set the remaining towels on a nearby chair. "Any news from the capital?"

"Successfully relocated. Hardly a brisk walk away, if it weren't for all this rain."

"What I'm hearing is you're allowed to go back to hating Hamilton again."

Thomas laughed. "I can't hide anything from you."

Madison gave a lopsided smile and grabbed the ends of the towel. He pulled Jefferson down to plant a kiss firmly on his lips. Feeling strong hands wrap themselves over his waist, James hummed softly, and rose onto his toes to draw nearer into him.

"Well, it's quite the victory," he murmured against his lips, "You wanna celebrate?"

"Mm, I like the sound of that."

-

"You're looking a little tied up, darling. Should I come back later?"

The grin on his face was maddening, and a little too hot for his own good. Madison's dick twitched. It seemed a world away from his occupied hands. There were a few choice phrases he was more than tempted to respond with, the most worthy contender being, "Thomas, I swear to god."

But he didn't say that, nor did he say anything else at all intelligible. What he did manage to do was let out a pathetic whine behind the gag so lovingly tied into his mouth.

Thomas cooed at the sound, smiling wider, and crossed the room in a few long strides. He raised a hand to caress James's face. His thumb trailed the length of his cheek as he let his other hand rub small circles into his stomach. Madison was powerless to stop him and otherwise reluctant to, given that he had been left tied to his own bedposts, naked, alone, and very aroused, for the worse part of half an hour now. His skin ached for the touch, however slight it may be. _Thomas should take his tongue out of his cheek and put it to better use._

Jefferson, seeming to hear this thought and decidedly disregarding it, took his sweet time in searching through his pockets. At long last, he fished out his prize: a small vial of oil. About damn time, James thought. He also thought that Thomas must have taken about twice as long as he needed to in finding it in the first place, and thoroughly expected his papers to have been reorganized by date, address, and perceived importance by the time he left the room. Any letters from Hamilton would likely be lost to the wind. Damn this man. Damn him and James's frustrated, overwhelming, reckless love for him. Damn it all to hell.

"Oh, don't worry darling, I've got it," Thomas chuckled, "I'm gonna take care of you."

He swung one leg to straddle Madison's waist, slowly undoing each and every article on his body. Was it unlikely that he'd worn multiple layers to keep from catching a cold in the rain? No, it wasn't. His immune system was nearly as bad as James's own. Was it immensely more likely that he'd worn extra layers just to do an extensive strip tease for Madison? Yes.

The gag would probably start chafing at some point but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Jefferson had taken care with the knot and it had stayed tight through his impatient fidgeting. Thomas's arms were bare now, and he leaned down to drape them around James's neck. He pressed kisses to every square inch of his throat, clavicle, and jaw. When he reached his ear, he stopped, and laughed softly.

"You want to watch?"

Madison nodded, quickly, unevenly. Thomas grinned and retreated to finally remove his remaining undergarments, until he was sitting naked at the end of the bed, vial in hand. James mourned the loss of the delicious pressure on his body. That was quickly overshadowed, though, when Jefferson took one oil coated finger and began to circle his rim, long legs rising to put on a sort of show.

The broken gasp that came when he pressed that finger into himself was one James was resolutely committing to memory. To prevent his quivering hands from being too noticeable — or distracting — he turned his wrists just enough to grip the bindings that kept his arms outstretched. The mattress shifted as his lover and occasional tormentor did, and the movement made the cloth dig just slightly tighter into his hands. He resigned himself to settling back to enjoy the view — hardly a disappointing tradeoff, in James's humble opinion.

Thomas's cock twitched, its tip dusky red against his stomach, as he began to move back and forth. He brought the other hand to cover his mouth, muffling soft moans. His hand shifted to go faster and Madison could've sworn he heard a quiet, "God, yes."

In sporadic motions, clearly loathe to stop, he uncorked the bottle again and poured a generous amount onto two more fingers. With this, he worked a second into his hole. He groaned lightly as he did this, looking off toward the corner of the room to settle himself. After a bit of prodding, his toes curled and his eyes wrenched shut. Even with the cloth, James could feel his mouth sweetening as it watered.

When he reached the third finger, he slipped two from his other hand past his lips, not quite sucking. He was panting heavily now. His thighs shook, precome leaking glossy onto his stomach. The sight of Thomas fingering himself to the very edge, slick and whimpering, made Madison moan around the gag. He clenched fists around the bedposts with the ache to touch him.

This seemed to snap Jefferson to his senses, and he laughed quietly, sliding his fingers out with a small wince. He rolled over to a kneeling position. His eyes trailed over James's body, bound and trussed to the bed, ties leaving angry red marks where he struggled against them. He let his head fall to one side, a hint of a grin reappearing.

He crawled to hover over Madison's hips, catlike, caressing his waist with feather light touches. He kept a steady, nigh hypnotic gaze with him as he wrapped his lips around his cock. It was all James could do not to buck into his mouth. The sensation had him trembling, nerves sparking electric after so long craving.

Close and pressing as his breathing grew heavier, the cloth was damp against his mouth. If he ignored its plush roughness, it could almost be a hand or the join of a neck and shoulder. He bit down hard when Thomas hummed around him and hollowed his cheeks. His cock ached with need. With a bob of his eyebrows, he took James fully down his throat, but gagged around the head as it reached the back. He retreated, bringing his hand to hover near his mouth as he coughed softly. He wiped pooled saliva from his lips. The sudden loss of Jefferson's warm mouth had him groaning, even as it was hastily replaced with a hand slicked with oil. It was cold on his dick and he gasped at the chill.

For all his teasing, Jefferson did rub him faster when he saw him squirm at the temperature. James felt a fuzzy, warm feeling blossom somewhere beneath clouds of lust, to think that Thomas really was considerate of his comfort. The friction burn of ties around his wrists, though, kept him deeply within the bounds of pleasure. Warmed by panting breaths, the gag had rubbed his mouth raw at the corners. He found he didn't mind too terribly.

Thomas pressed a kiss just below his stomach and ran his hands along his hips, wordlessly assuring him of a great many things. He glanced up to meet his eyes through his lashes and his brow furrowed as if to ask permission. James nodded his answer. A smile slid easily onto his face and he climbed to settle himself straddling his hips.

He propped himself on one hand against the bed at his side while he lined himself up with Madison's cock. The head caught against his rim and he took a breath. As he began to push himself down onto it, his mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered closed. His free hand flew to James's other side.

"God, yes," he croaked, lowering himself further, "Want you– need your cock, fuck, Jemmy."

Thomas bit hard into his lip and pushed down to the hilt, letting out a small grunt that might've been curbing a moan. His fingers curled into the sheets. James found that he had to focus all his attention on Jefferson to avoid thinking about how the oil was seeping into his bedding. Luckily, this wasn't hard to do.

The tight, slick heat around his cock had him breathing heavier, his heart pounding. Thomas gave a soft laugh and, cautiously, he clenched once around him. His eyes were wide and bright now. He seemed to be carefully monitoring Madison's reactions as he went. James might've felt exposed under his studying gaze if it weren't for the embers behind it, the desperation he struggled to conceal. As it was, he found that he liked having Jefferson look at him this way. He arched his back in response, only halfway of his own accord, and a grin split across Thomas's face.

His breath hitched as he began to roll his hips, tipping his head back to further immerse himself. It was slow at first, Jefferson still adjusting to the stretch of his cock inside him. The calculated, methodical movements had him burning with arousal, heart beating in his thighs. Thomas's eyes closed again, and he picked up his pace.

"Shit, ah–" he gasped.

Quiet moans fell freely from his lips, his breathing ragged as he thrust his hips down against Madison's. Squirming under his forceful rhythm, he did his best to meet each with what little motion he could manage. He bucked his hips in counter to Jefferson's and earned a breathy whine.

Thomas grasped hard to the sheets, his knuckles white, his voice a ghost of a whisper. "Fuck– ah, yes, James."

The building heat and strain grew maddening as his cock was ridden fiercely, wordlessly begging. Jefferson hissed when he managed to hit his prostate, and he slammed his hips down again and again, chasing that feeling. Something that sounded like pleading spilled through his parted lips. If he hadn't been so deeply lost in the moment, it might've struck Madison that it was pointless for Thomas to plead when he was in full control of the situation. That, however, did not occur to him.

What did occur to him was how desperately close he was to coming. He tore his eyes away from Jefferson and fixed them pointedly on the ceiling in a vain attempt to stall for time, to still his jerking hips until Thomas had had his fill. He bit harder into the gag to distract himself. It muffled his almost pained groan as Jefferson fucked himself yet harder on his cock, flames of pleasure licking at his body and threatening to set him alight.

Jefferson came first. With a broken cry, his head flung backwards, and he gasped for air as he clenched hard around Madison. This sent James over the edge as well, spilling into him barely seconds later. Thomas disengaged gracelessly from their position, letting his softening cock slide out of him before coiling himself promptly around Madison's body. His breath still fell heavy and joyous by his side.

Thomas nudged his way into the crook of his neck, laving and sucking at the supple skin. He put a hand over James's heart with its rapid thrum against his ribs. The feeling brought a grin to his face, one he could much more feel than see. He untied him from the posts and kissed each of his wrists in turn.

He ran his fingers along Madison's arms, massaging them lightly with his thumbs. "The binds weren't too tight, were they?"

As he made to shake his head, Jefferson started up with something of an apology. Thomas carefully undid the knot on the cloth gag and, ensuring first that James was okay and present, promptly pressed his lips to his. He kissed him with a hunger, crooning and groaning as he wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"You're sure you're okay? Nothing broken, out of place?"

Madison chuckled. "Sore, but okay. Next time, I'm leaving _you_ tied to the bedframe for an hour, see how you like it."

Thomas's response was to hug him yet tighter, pressing kisses into his neck and chest. He hummed a laugh. "You did so good, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> birthday wishes to James Madison xx


End file.
